Happily Ever After?
by JustSomeNerd
Summary: 2 years have passed since the epilogue and the four have adapted to their unusual routine, but will a request from Marina and Sofia and a visit to camp change their lives? M to be safe but probably T.


Hi this is the beginning of the story, you should really read Mistakes and Making up by KiraLiven before you read this. Other wise I have nothing helpful to say except...

Ages:

Annabeth: 29

Percy: 29

Sofia: 8

Marina: 8

( just to clear it up a little)

2 years after epilogue

Annabeth P.O.V

I opened my eyes slowly, the light of the morning streaming in through the window causing me to squint my eyes. I was about to stretch out in bed when I felt someone next to me turn over. My eyes widened in alarm as I sat up and tried to figure out exactly what had happened last night. I looked over and saw messy black hair peeking out over the covers. I sighed in relief as memories came flooding back.

I also remembered exactly what I was going to have to do today. Packing for 3 people. The thought made my stomach drop. Percy snored from next to me. I rolled my eyes. Sitting up, I glanced at the clock... 6:30 am. Great. Reluctantly I slipped out of bed and made towards my bathroom.

After quickly brushing my teeth, I was reaching for my hairbrush when I felt arms wrap around my torso and a face bury itself in my neck.

'Percy.' I thought with a smile.

I turned in his arms to kiss him and we stood there in the bathroom until I broke away and remind him that we need to go pick up Mike from Sally's and he groans.

'Perce, Mike is your brother and the girls love him and just because you're a God now, doesn't mean he should be left out.' I reprimand him.

His eyes goes dark at the word 'god' but before I can say anything it's gone just as quick.

'I know that Wisegirl, just he's getting so moody and angry all the time. And he hates me.' He replies.

'He doesn't hate you Seaweed Brain, he's just mad because he learned what happened between us from Clarisse and she is so biased. Also I was talking to Sally yesterday and apparently he has a crush on someone and he let it slip so now all Ody and Andy do is tease him about it.'

Instead of replying he leans down to kiss me again and we are making our way to the bed when we hear knocking on the door and little voices. We looked at each other and grinned. Marina and Sofia. I yell at them to come in.

Marina looks shocked that Percy is here while Sofia instantly is cuddling her father. I motion to Marina to come and then the four of us are in the bed with Percy tickling Sofia and Marina coming to snuggle with me, it was easy to tell who was a daddy's girl and who wasn't.

Oddly, while Marina is more cautious she's also the leader of the two so when Marina sits up and Sofia quickly follows I'm not surprised. I however do raise my eyebrow as Marina begins to speak. I notice she has a piece of paper with words on it written in her as- elegant- as- an eight year old can have handwriting.

'Mommy and Daddy,' she begins 'Sofia and I have a friend called May and we went to her house yesterday. She has a baby brother called George. We've decided that we want a baby too, only we don't mind if it's a boy or a girl. So please Mommy and Daddy can you get us a baby brother or sister please.'

My mouth drops open.

Sofia continues, 'And we know that Daddy isn't here all the time but if he comes and lives with us all the time then we can all help with the baby because May's parents said a baby was a lot of work.'

I see Percy start to smile next to me from the corner of my eye.

I take a breath and close my eyes before answering. 'Girls, um Daddy can't come to live with us all the time. You know that he has work to do under the sea and um you girls have got each other and Mike and - '

I feel Percy's demeanour change from next to me. He's frustrated.

Marina stomps out of the room with Sofia hot on her tails as I realise that this isn't an impulse decision, they've been thinking about this for a while.

I turn to Percy.

'Perce you know we can't have another child. You're a god and I have a job and you're not even supposed to be here right now.' I try to explain.

Percy huffs.

'Perce I don't even understand what you want from me.'

'Annabeth, all my life, all I've wanted was a family and you, Marina and Sofia are it for me. But what happens when they get older and you do find someone else to love and-'

He rambles on as I sit there shell shocked, he has always been the one to remind me that we only think of the now and not the future.

'Why, why Annabeth didn't you agree on being immortal.' He almost shouts, snapping me back into reality. I sigh.

'Oh Percy, its not because I don't love you because I do but I've got my entire life to live and even if the gods do allow me to be immortal there is no way they'll let Sofia and Marina too and there is no way I'd let them anyway.

I close my eyes and say quietly 'I just don't know how this can work anymore.'

I open my eyes for his reaction.

Percy sighs. 'I love you. We'll find a way, we always do.' He says ending the conversation.

'I love you too. Now come on, we're going to camp tomorrow and there is none of us have packed.'

He nods again.

Oh gods I hope we end up alright.

PLEASE REVIEW! Love you all! Thanks for reading ! xxxx


End file.
